The present invention relates to a lock-up device that includes a lock-up clutch which is a hydraulic friction engagement element capable of coupling and decoupling an input member connected to a drive source mounted on a vehicle and an input shaft of a speed change device to and from each other and a hydraulic unit that supplies a hydraulic pressure to the lock-up clutch, and to a control method for the lock-up device.